The present invention relates to the comparison of anonymized data, and more specifically to the anonymization of items of data in a form suitable for comparison and to the scoring of the similarity between items of anonymized data, such as names.
Data, particularly data concerning individuals, needs to be anonymized before release in many circumstances. Anonymization may be a requirement of law, or it may be a condition or policy of the organization which holds the data.